The Child Health After Injury (CHAI) study was funded by the CDC (9/2006 to 8/2012) to determine the population-based rates of disability after traumatic brain injury (TBI) to children and adolescents. This study was one of the largest prospective longitudinal studies on pediatric TBI, had outstanding follow-up over three years, included controls, provided a comprehensive examination of functional outcomes after TBI and collected a wealth of clean and validated data. These high quality data are currently available to be entered into the Federal Interagency Traumatic Brain Injury Research (FITBIR) database and combined with other existing or future pediatric data to advance the field of pediatric TBI research. There are still a number of questions which could be explored using these legacy data in combination with other pediatric TBI data to be entered into FITBIR. Specifically, the legacy CHAI data would be available for use to study: 1. Effects of treatment on 1, 2 and 3 year outcomes after moderate or severe TBI 2. Effects of TBI and its treatment on school outcomes 3. Comparison of adolescent reported functional outcomes after pediatric TBI to parent reported outcomes 4. Comparison of outcomes after TBI in children < 5 years due to abuse with that due to unintentional mechanisms 5. Comparison of outcomes after TBI in children at different ages as well as to adults The specific aims of this proposal are to 1. Map the CHAI data into the common data elements (CDE) in FTBIR 2. Provide additional pediatric TBI data not in CDE but which may be helpful to future pediatric TBI studies 3. Deliver the reformatted CHAI data into FITBIR